Shadowed Thorns
by Uppie Puppy
Summary: In the dark of the night, two kits are left at the borders for two different clans. Moonfang is now a warrior of DarkClan. And Sunnygaze a warrior of LightClan. Neither are the same, but they aren't normal either. Who exactly are these kits? And where did they come from?


**DARKCLAN:**

 **Territory:** DarkClan lives in a pine forest. The ground is swampy and wet. They have a camp in a ravine underneath a grove of pine trees.

 **Clan Character:** DarkClan is as dark as the territory they live in. But, if you're in the clan, you would have to argue against it. This clan does, in fact, have a soft side.

 **Cat Count:** 27

 **Prey:** Snakes, frogs, mice, rats, the occasional rabbit

* * *

 **Leader:**

Pinestar- Tabby Tom with green eyes and a split ear

* * *

 **Deputy:**

Flamefeather- Tortoiseshell she cat with orange streaks and green eyes

* * *

 **Medicine Cat:**

Duskthorn- Ginger tabby she cat with bright green eyes

 _Apprentice: Ebonypaw_

* * *

 **Warriors:**

Adderpelt- Dark brown she cat with amber eyes

Petaldawn- Ginger she cat with green eyes

Ferretjaw- Black tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw

 _Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Maplefleck- Orange and white she cat with green eyes

Wolfthorn- Gray tom with large ears and blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Deadpaw_

Cherryleap- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Oakbrook- Brown tabby she cat with deep blue eyes

Ashensting- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Cedareyes- Black tom with steely green eyes

Pricklestem- Solid brown, spiky furred tom with amber eyes

Honeystrike- Light ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Moonfang- Pitch black she-cat with silver eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth

* * *

 **Apprentices:**

Blackpaw- Black she cat with orange eyes

Deadpaw- Ginger Tom with a blind eye

Ebonypaw- Dark gray she cat with a black streak in-between her blue eyes

* * *

 **Queens:**

Ratglow- Brown she cat with brown eyes

 _Mother to Wolfthorn's kits: Hazelkit, Deerkit, and Sandkit_

Sparrowscar- Black she cat with a scar on one ear

 _Mother to Cherryleap's kits: Pricklekit and Bluekit_

Shadewillow- Dark brown she cat with brown eyes

 _Expecting Pinestar's kits_

* * *

 **Kits:**

Hazelkit- Brown Tom with amber eyes

Deerkit- Black she cat with orange eyes

Sandkit- Ginger Tom with green eyes

Pricklekit- Brown Tom with blue eyes

Bluekit- Grayish blue she kit with blue eyes

* * *

 **Elders:**

Snakefern- Gray Tom with green eyes

Blizzardstem- White Tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **LIGHTCLAN:**

 **Territory:** The open moors

 **Clan Character:** Widely known as the weakest clan, but is quite strong

 **Cat Count:** 24

 **Prey:** Rabbits, Birds, and Mice

* * *

 **Leader:**

Cloudstar- White tom with blue eyes; black patches

* * *

 **Deputy:**

Windfur- Gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **Medicine Cat:**

Breezefur- Gray she cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Emberpaw_

* * *

 **Warriors**

Dawnstreak- Tortoiseshell she cat with orange eyes

Sprucestrike- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Grayfire- Gray tom with blazing orange eyes

Whitehawk- White she cat with blue eyes

Robinleap- Black she cat with ginger chest and green eyes

Nightpelt- Black tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Hawkbreeze- Brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Duskflight- Black she-cat with one ginger paw, amber eyes

Sunnygaze- Pure white tom with bright yellow eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices:**

Mousepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberpaw- Ginger she cat with crystal blue eyes

* * *

 **Queens:**

Cherryswirl- Red she cat with green eyes

 _Mother to Sprucestrike's kits: Fernkit and Flamekit_

Rushtalon- Brown she cat with green eyes

 _Mother to Redfurs kit's: Stormkit, Driftkit, and Berrykit_

* * *

 **Kits:**

Fernkit- Gray she-kit

Flamekit- Ginger tom

Stormkit- Gray tom

Driftkit- Black she-kit

Berrykit- Brown tabby tom

Redkit- Ginger tom, orphaned

* * *

 **Elders:**

Stumpyshine- Gray tabby tom with a half tail and blue eyes

 _ **Yes, I am well aware that these are the DarkClan and GrassClan allegiances from my story, 'A Paw in Two Worlds'. I hate making allegiances, and I like these cats. So I just used them again.**_

 **Alright peeps, here's the prologue. And yes, I know it's short. Also, I apologize if my writing isn't quite up to par lately, we have two weeks until opening night for the musical, and we only just started working on 'Be Our Guest'. I also don't have all my blocking for Mrs. Potts, as I had to leave early last rehearsal, so I'm dang stressed. And, the 'V' on my keyboard keeps getting stuck. I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Warriors series. This fanfiction is written only for my own sadistic enjoyment and I am making no money off of it.**

The moon shone down on the dense forest, casting deep shadows around the trees. A black cat dashed through the darkness, and it seemed to cling to her fur as she jumped from one tree to the next. The cat stopped abruptly at a bundle of bracken and stepped into the light, her blood-red eyes glinting. A small kitten hung from her jaws, its fur the same unnatural black as the older cats.

"You are here," a tom jumped out of one of the overhead trees, a soft glow surrounding his pure white fur. The black cat showed no outward signs of shock, and placed the kit on the ground.

"Did you doubt me, Lorenzo?" she meowed in a sickly sweet voice, her unnaturally long fangs glinting in the half-light. The tom, Lorenzo, narrowed his purple eyes.

"I would expect nothing less than betrayal from your kind, Lucifina," the black she-cat purred.

"Where's the kit?" she asked. Lorenzo sat down.

"I've already delivered him. He will wait under a patch of honeysuckle until he is found by the morning patrol at first light," Lucifina laughed, a heartless sound.

"Of course, what would I expect from you?" she looked up at the sky. "Serenity will be found by the light of the full moon, at its highest peak in the sky. She will be cloaked in shadow. Just as I am before her," Lorenzo dipped his head.

"As you were," he meowed softly. Lucifina flicked her tail with a low hiss.

"Indeed. I will fade from this world soon. I have limited time," She smiled as the sound of more cats reached her ears. "But I only need a few more moments," she melted into the shadows, Lorenzo doing the same. They watched as the small group of cats stopped near where she had dropped the kitten, and Lucifina smiled at the shocked mews that reached her ears. The cats picked up the small kit and soon disappeared into the darkness, allowing Lorenzo and Lucifina to step into the light again. Lorenzo nodded and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were completely black, and the fur along his spine was pricked.

"Soon my son will be taken, as your daughter was. They will grow in the clans, and become the greatest warriors the forest has ever seen. But it will not be easy. There will be battle, betrayal, love, and grief, but they will make it through. Sun and moon will meet, and fight for power, but neither will have the greyer strength. Their battle will last for countless moons, before one finally defeats the other," Lorenzo said quietly. His pupils shrunk, becoming surrounded by an electric purple once again. His fur settled, smoothing over his back and emanating its soft glow once again. He looked up at the stars, their shimmering shapes reflected in the depths of his eyes. "The stars are calling. I must go," he turned to leave, hissing one last warning at the black cat. "Heed my warning Lucifina. This will not be easy," he turned again and began walking away. Lucifina hissed and melted into the shadows.

"You still have not learned," she grinned maliciously. "A lesson given from birth, one that you have experienced yourself on countless occasions." Lorenzo whipped around, glaring at the darkness.

"What is the meaning of this?! Show yourself!" And then Lucifina was there, her claws digging into his throat.

"Gods should not trust demons. You learned that long ago, I believe," then, with blood still staining her paws, she turned and walked away. As she walked, she began to dissolve, the shadows of her fur drifting away into the moonlight, until all that was left was a glint of red in the darkness, and a puddle of blood where the god Lorenzo had been.


End file.
